The Time When They First Met
by SAKIHUPASA15
Summary: Aoi Hime first met him at the Kuchiki house. Little did she know they were destinated to be on opposing sides of the battle field. Just what tore their friendship apart? I'll update ASAP! :)


**Hey guys this is my first time wirting a story so lost of reviews please! **

**Disclaimer: All of the characters I've used here belong to the Author. Forgot his name. :P I love Bleach myself and that lead to my very first fanfic. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one and i might add more chapters!**

**read and review!**

**:)**

**The time when they first met **

The Royal representatives: the Duke of Haru and the Royal Heir Princess Aoi went to visit the Shinigami Squad One Captain: Yamamoto Genryusai and the noble clans. At Seireite Aoi was at the Kuchiki main house.

After being introduced to the Lord and his young heir, Aoi walked around the house. After being cooped up in the house all winter, she sure was glad to see spring again. Arriving in the back yard, the scent of flowers lingered after the wind. Even though the weather forecasted some light rain, the day was warm and pleasant.

Aoi walked into the garden and paused to admire the late mistress's work. Like rumoured, every mistress of the Kuchiki clan had the gift of life in her hands. The flowers she planted last spring had come out in full bloom. But that's not why she loved coming to the Kuchiki estate.

As Aoi wandered in the back yard she searched for a certain sakura tree. The one her mother planted for her the first time they came here. The one she had taken care of every spring when she came to visit.

Her face lit up as she found what she was looking for. Gently she climbed the tree as not to break the branches and destroy the flowers. As she settled comfortably on to one of its strong branches, Aoi took in the view below her.

It was exactly how Aoi remembered. The flowers graced the plain house with colors, giving it life and joy. The sakura petals that have fallen evenly down upon the ground were flawless. Even the Japanese style garden the Kuchiki Lord loves was done to perfection.

When the sun begun to come out Aoi was reminded of a love song her mother taught her. She gathered her corage and started to sing. It was a very beautiful song. The wind, as if responding to the song, it lifted the falling petals into the air again. The sakuras danced to her song along in the wind.

Aizen as the son of a lower lord was being introduced to the young heir of the Kuchiki clan: Kuchiki Byakuya. Curious to know the lady singing the song Aizen excused himself and left for the back yard.

Aizen discovered the angel like girl in a sakura tree. She looked carefree and happy while she sang a sad love song her late mother taught her. Somehow she blended into the picture. Black hair with a touch of green framed her heart shaped face. As the wind blew her voice to the ground, the sun shined down upon her and graced her lovely features with white wings and a golden halo. Suddenly the white kimono with sakura petals did not seem that plain to Aizen anymore. On the small girl it looked… fitting and beautiful.

A gust of wind passed and lifted the fragile girl's bangs to reveil a pair of golden yet striking cat-like eyes. Filled with sadness, tears threatened to spill. Entranced by the song Aizen did not even realize the tears down his cheeks. At that moment Aizen realized how the song had touched him when no one could. Tears streamed down his face as he listened to her song.

When the clouds parted, a glint in the sun caught Aizen's eye.

"Hey is… is that a zanpakuto? How come you have one?" He called out to the girl in the tree.

"Why do you not wear the shinigami uniform when you carry a zanpakuto? Is it not required by law?"

The girl whom finished her song, looked at him, a bit startled by his presence yet no confusion shown upon her face. She replied calmly.

"Because I do not want to and I do not have to. I alone walk along this life unbound by the laws of others. I alone am free of any burden of this world."

Aizen surprised at her answer, wanted to know this girl better. He demanded again.

"Who are you to be free of the burdens of this world? Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

The girl was once again surprised yet no hesitation was shown. Her gaze was unwavering as she stared him down. Just then a voice came from the house.

"Hana-chan, we are going home! Hurry up and say goodbye!"

Hana looked back towards the house and slid off the high tree branch. Aizen being the gentleman was about to catch her, when he saw the smirk on her face. Unexpectedly, Hana flash-stepped away in mid-air, leaving a dazed Aizen to realize their difference in power and skill.

As she walked towards the main house, a smile graced her lips, Hana called out.

"You're pretty good to realize my intention. I would like to meet again in the future as a worthy opponent. Good luck with your training."

A dumb folded Aizen snapped back from his state and smiled. It is not every day when you see a girl challenging a boy. He vowed to train harder to surpass her. His first rival.

The two that were content with their life had no idea that in years to come a war will throw all this peace in to turmoil. Their smiles were so pure that it was hard to imagine that in a few years their innocent love would tear everything apart.


End file.
